


Sometimes I Wanna Quit This All

by prettyinsoulpunk (IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings, One Shot, i dunno tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath/pseuds/prettyinsoulpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick notices that Pete leaves him in the middle of the night to do... something.</p>
<p>Inspired by a tumblr prompt that is modified: <br/>Person B never wants to sleep with Person A. Person A thinks they might be cheating until they discover Person B becomes a merperson every night and has been going to the lake to transform safely. Person A eventually has a swimming pool built for Person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Wanna Quit This All

Patrick hated sleeping. It wasn't because he couldn't sleep. It wasn't because he had nightmares. It wasn't even because he was wasting time not making music. It was because of his boyfriend, _Pete_.

 

Ever since Pete and Patrick moved in together, Pete had been taking trips out in the middle of the night. At first Patrick had thought it was because Pete needed to go to the bathroom; so he went back to sleep.

 

However, one night, Patrick decided to stay awake longer when Pete was up. Patrick heard the front door open and close. Pete didn't come back until an hour before sunrise.

 

Pete did this every night. Pete... was cheating on Patrick. Patrick wasn't surprised. He didn't deserve Pete. Compared to Patrick, Pete was a knockout.

 

Patrick had tried to reason that Pete just needed to go out for a walk, but why wouldn't he tell Patrick about it. Why would he need to go out throughout nearly the whole night to try and sleep.

 

Patrick could understand where Pete was coming from, but that didn't make it hurt any less. When Pete closed the front door every night, Patrick started to cry into his pillow. He hated the idea of Pete with someone else. That Pete didn't love Patrick as much as Patrick loved Pete.

 

Patrick thought they were fairly happy. Everyday, Pete woke Patrick up with soft kisses on his neck. Pete told Patrick he loved him every day. Pete _acted_ like he was in love with Patrick.

 

Tonight, Patrick was going to confront Pete. He didn't want to break up with Pete, but staying would only bring more pain to Patrick.

 

"I love you, Patrick." Pete kissed at Patrick's neck, "Good night."

 

"Yeah, you too," Patrick said as the two laid down side by side on their bed.

 

They were facing each other. Pete smiled at Patrick like he was the light of his life. Pete flicked the lamp off. They eventually found sleep. Pete found sleep quicker than Patrick.

 

Patrick woke up to the shifting on the bed that he's grown to hate. He watched Pete's silhouette walked out of the room. Patrick sighed when he heard the front door open and close.

 

A couple minutes later, Patrick climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. He sniffed, but refused to cry. He sat down on the couch and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited...

 

And waited.....

 

Patrick was about to doze off when the front door creaked itself open. Patrick instantly woke himself up.

 

"Patrick, what are you doing up so late?" Pete walked through the door.

 

"Why aren't you in bed with me?" Patrick cried as he covered his eyes with his hands.

 

"I can't tell you." Pete stepped forward to comfort Patrick.

 

"Is it because you're cheating on me?" Patrick continued to cry into his hands.

 

"Huh? Patrick wha-" Pete tried to defend himself.

 

"I'm tired of this, Pete. I'm tired of these lies. Tell me the truth."

 

Pete bit his lip, but nodded. "Alright," he walked in front of Patrick and moved Patrick's hands away from his face. "Please don't cry anymore. It hurts me more than you think."

 

Pete leaned forward slightly. Patrick leaned in too, and met him halfway for a kiss. Patrick tried to reason with himself that Pete didn't deserve the kiss after what he's done to him, but the firm press of their lips overruled it immediately. They naturally pulled apart. They stared into each other's eyes as a way to ground themselves in this chaos.

 

"Come with me," Pete whispered to Patrick.

 

Patrick nodded and let Pete pull him towards the front door. They walked outside and down the stairs of their apartment building.

 

Patrick held on Pete's hand like a lifeline as they walked down the dark streets that eventually faded into the side of a highway. It felt so soothing to him that his last few moments with Pete were spent walking down a dark road in silence. Patrick just took in the scenery of pine trees, of the stars, of the wind that blew his hair about, and of Pete holding his hand through all of it. It felt almost surreal to Patrick that he was strolling down the side of a highway in the middle of the night with his possibly ex-boyfriend in his Batman pajamas.

 

They stopped on the dock of the lake. The soft sounds of the water made with the sounds of their footsteps.

 

Pete stopped at the edge of the dock. He turned around to face Patrick.

 

"I love you." Pete brought his hand up to rub at Patrick's cheek, who leaned into the touch.

 

Pete pulled his hand away and walked backwards until he fell into the water.

 

"Pete!" Patrick yelled as Pete disappeared into the water. Patrick got on all fours and leaned over the edge to see if he could find Pete. Pete's clothing had eventually resurfaced, but Pete himself was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Pete, this isn't funny anymore." Patrick cried into his hands.

 

"Hey, I thought I told you I didn't want you crying." Patrick jumped back to see Pete leaning his arms against the dock, shirtless.

 

"Pete, why did you..."

 

"Promise me you won't tell anyone," Pete said.

 

"I promise," Patrick said as he held his breath.

 

Pete used his arms to push himself out of the water onto the platform. Patrick's eyes widened in shock. Pete's body from the waist down was a large fish tail with red iridescent scales.

 

"Tell me, Patrick. How do you feel to have been tricked into falling in love with a pathetic guppy like me?" Pete looked down at the wooden boards. "That you've kissed someone that doesn't belong in your life at all."

 

Pete looked into Patrick's eyes for any reaction, but Patrick just stared at him. "Patrick, please," Pete begged, "just say something and I'll leave you alone."

 

Patrick crawled up to Pete and wrapped his arms around Pete's neck. "Please don't leave." Patrick felt Pete's arms wrap around his waist. "I was scared you didn't want me anymore."

 

"Patrick, I wanna no one but you." Pete breathed against the nape of Patrick's neck. "You're the reason I left the comfort of the waters in the first place. Remember when we first met here?"

 

Patrick's eyes widened. Of course he remembers. They met at this exact lake. It felt so surreal. Pete was a merman. A creature that was native to the water. Patrick's kissed merman, hell, he's been fucked by a merman.

 

He remembered when Pete had casually walked out of the water, stark naked, during a summer barbecue. According to Pete, he stared at Pete's dick before turning away while looking as red as a tomato.

 

"Yeah, you walked out of the water naked. Like ten people saw your dick that day." Patrick scrunched up his nose.

 

Pete grinned. "It's not a bad dick, let's be real." Pete imitated.

 

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up. I can't stop hearing that when we have sex." Patrick slapped the center of Pete's back.

 

Pete snorted. "Seriously? I'll have to tell Brendon that next time we see him."

 

"Because that won't be awkward at all. 'Hey, Brendon. Just so you know, Patrick thinks of your comment on my dick everytime we have sex.'" They both shared a little laughing fit.

 

"So you're okay with this?" Pete asked.

 

"Of course I am. I love you." Patrick said. Patrick felt Pete sigh against his shoulder.

 

They held each other in silence; both relieved at the outcome of the situation. Patrick was relieved that Pete wasn't leaving him and Pete was relieved that Patrick accepted him. Eventually, Pete's tail formed themselves back to two legs.

 

Since Pete's clothes were wet from attempting his stunt earlier, Patrick had to give Pete his pajama pants with Batman logos on it. They walked back home together. Patrick was in his t-shirt and boxers while Pete was in nothing but Patrick's pants.

 

When they got home, Pete pushed Patrick back on their bed and climbed on top of him. He pulled Patrick's shirt over his head. They both moaned as Pete pulled off Patrick's boxers. Patrick moaned from the brush of fabric and Pete moaned at the sight of his boyfriend already debauched.

 

"I love you," Pete whispered as he pulled down his pajama pants.

 

\--

 

The next night, Pete shook Patrick awake.

 

"Pssst, Patrick. Patrick, wake up!" Pete whispered.

 

Patrick curled in on himself. "What is it, Pete?"

 

"You wanna swim in the lake with me?" Pete asked.

 

"Not really," Patrick rubbed at his eyes.

 

"Please?" Pete pleaded with his biggest puppy eyes.

 

Patrick groaned into the pillow. He couldn't say no to the puppy eyes. "Fine," Patrick sighed in defeat.

 

They walked to the lake, holding hands. Patrick was wearing swim trunks under his Batman pajamas.

 

When they arrived to the dock, they stripped down. Patrick stripped down to his swimming trunks while Pete stripped down to... nothing.

 

Pete straight up jumped into the water while Patrick sat down at the edge of the dock before hopping in. Patrick shivered at how cold the water was, but didn't get out.

 

Pete was underwater; most likely transforming underneath. Patrick floated with his head above water until something pulled him under. Patrick screamed before holding his breath underwater. Pete gave him a cheeky grin with his red fish tail slowly swimming. Patrick frowned at Pete, who laughed.

 

Pete held Patrick by the waist before swimming the two of them to the surface. "I love you so much." Pete brushed his nose with Patrick's.

 

"I love you too." Patrick wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and closed the gap between their mouths.

 

They floated on the surface of the water until the warm colors of the sun shone on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to throw in my two cents with this mer!AU. I decided to take this small break from my omegaverse fic to write this, but don't worry the next chapter is on the way.
> 
> tumblr: patty-strump.tumblr.com


End file.
